The Snare That Is Love
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: Summary inside and yes it sucks! Review! Warning there as well and the first few chapters may be slow but trust me they will speed up! Up and away! Yoshi!
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: I have decided to try and write a three way! Gale/Peeta/Cato fic! One shot, unless someone tells me different! This is for Mackenzie, who I forgive for what happened on Friday. Also I am going to try and spice it up and I am going to tell you right now I have no clue what I am even writing so please review so I have an idea if this is a good three-way or not and if I do continue should this be the constant pairing or should there be a war between Cato and Gale to see who gets Peeta but that is if I am going to continue this fic that is. REVIEW!

Phoenix: Oops I forgot to add this is post Hunger Games.

Three Sexy Characters Having a Three Some

He's the new boy form District Two that all the girls rave about. His father is the Head Peacekeeper and his name is Cato. He's strong and about my age but that's not why I am angry and taking it out on the Capital as I talk to Katniss in our spot in the woods. I swear the way she's looking at me she knows the really reason for why I'm so pissed.

"Gale, stop bitching about it and go win over that damn boy's heart! It is affecting how much game we take down and that is something we can't afford." I stop mid speech and I swear the look she is giving me is enough to boil water for tea. With that I run, I run to capture the heart of the boy who snared my heart so long ago and everything else is a blur until I make it to his bakery.

I knock as I pant heavily, not just from the run but from my mind playing over what I am going to do to that boy, it seems the odds are in my favor as Peeta opens the door and I grab him and take him to what I can smell is his room (creepy yes, I know what Peeta smells like and I can find him smell alone but really just know I want to know what he tastes like!) I shove him onto his bed which is a queen sized bed and look the door and climb onto the bed where I have him pinned under me and before he can speak I have my lips to his and I am in heaven as he opens his mouth and my tongue glides in and covers every inch of his warm cavern but what I am missing is there is a second taste not Peeta's.

I feel something hard press into my backside and I spin around to have my lips assaulted my none other than that bastard himself, Cato, dressed in nothing but bare skin and he trips me (yes let's go with that) and I fall and he makes the moves on Peeta marking his neck and taking Peeta's shirt off. I growl and he growls and Peeta finally speaks but what he says surprises both of us, "Let's have a three-way." Cato and I make eye contact and then we both move onto Peeta and I take my shirt off and Peeta takes his pants off and the rest of our clothes make its way into the pile and soon I am sucking Peeta's 9" dick and Cato is tongue fucking him. He moans over both of our minstruations and I deep-throat him and soon Cato has his 11" dick out and soon it is inside of Peeta. Peeta then twirls me over and I'm surprised by his strength and with that he starts sucking my dick as I suck his and he starts fingering me. My 11" dick (hah, I'm as big as Cato!) is engulfed by his warm heat that is his mouth and I feel him start to probe something inside of me that sets jolts of pleasure galloping down my spine and from what I see Cato is having a great time too so I start fingering him as well and his eyes roll to the back of his head as I hit something inside of him and I relentlessly pound into that spot and soon at the same time all of our minds are blown away as we reach maximum orgasm with me exploding in Peeta's mouth and Peeta in mine and Cato in Peeta's perfect ass.

We are lying back on Peeta's bed both panting heavily and Peeta snuggled deep into our chest. _Well that didn't go the way I thought it would, _I think as I'm forced to look at Cato or I might lose my half of Peeta to him and he licks off some of Peeta's cum off my face and I with that both of us fall into a Peeta-induced haze…

Phoenix: It's really a true medical condition, I swear! Ask any fan of Peeta they'll tell you all about it. I don't know about you (maybe because you don't review) but I liked it! Tell me what you think! I have an inter plot going around in my head and if you review and tell me that I should continue then I shall but until then I will not and keep this in the Completed section of fan fiction, I want a least twenty-five reviews! Yoshi!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix: Hello this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! The first chapter in this series, and yes I said series there is going to be more than one book! Two more actually and this is completely AU and the seventy-fourth Hunger Games already happened but Katniss and Peeta were not chosen and Cato moved with his father to District Twelve and Foxface won that year and I'm going to call her Janet because I don't want to constantly refer to her as that but all of the over people were still there. Gale and Cato are eighteen, Peeta, Katniss and Madge are sixteen, and Primrose is thirteen and that are the ages. I had to do that so this story can actually work and function properly also yes, that means the Quarter Quell is coming up and of course there will be MAJOR OCs but I will have other pairings but it always comes back to Gale/Peeta/Cato. Warning here, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yosh Yoshi yosh yos Yoshi!

Phoenix: Okay, next time, don't let Yoshi do the warning so I am going to have Dylan doing the warning.

Dylan: This story contains: Yaoi, sex, violence, gore, drugs, lame jokes, character death, cliff hangers, unreliable writer, het, maybe yuri, hyper children with swords, idiots, grammar mistakes, OCs, and facts that may not be true or not stated in the book.

Phoenix: Thank you and shot out to all of the wonderful reviews who made this story possible and to the people who flamed me, me and my friend laughed at your stupid flame and anyone else who wants to flame me can, I'll just laugh at it and use it for my costume and I have seen the movie two times now and it still is amazing! LIKE THIS STORY YOU LIKE THE MOVIE AND REVIEW TOO OR ELSE I'LL GET HYPER CHILDREN WITH SWORDS TO COME AFTER YOU, THAT IS ALL. SUMMARY!

Summary: Peeta has two people who love him but both of them are competing for his love. Gale and Cato soon find their in the same boat and that this boat is sinking as the Quarter Quell nears and Gale has his name entered forty-two times and is afraid to leave Peeta. Cato is afraid he'll lose Peeta to the games like his father. For both of them the odds are not in their favor.

Soon they find their selves fighting for their lives in the arena but there is something more to this than meets the eyes. Is it the girl from District One with her eyes that gleam mistrust to everyone who meets her, or is it the boy from District Two with his skillful edge and power over the pack, or is it the strange tributes from District Eight who are shown to be _natural _killers. Maybe but the real question is will they survive long enough to learn about the lies, the betrayal and the love that captures them together like a snare…

The Snare that is Love

Chapter One: The Bread, The Knife And The Butter

Both of them stare or more like glare intently at each other, both of them raging a mental battle against each other, and a boy oblivious to this all. "Here's breakfast!" Peeta smiles as he puts both of the two plates he was carrying and puts them in front of the boys' one looking hungrily at the food and the other looking at the boy. "Here Peeta, you have some cream on your cheek." Cato puts his mouth to his cheek and sucks it off giving him an angry and jealous glare from Gale but Peeta is none the wiser.

"So I'm betting you're wondering about what happened last night?" Peeta looks at both of them his winter white smile and both Gale and Cato smile at him but Cato's smile is far better and this only leads to more jealous from Gale. "I bet I know the answer." Cato states smugly and what Peeta says knocks that smug smirk away and leaving Gale's jaw dropping, "I want both of you to be my boyfriends, you know like a three-way relationship." His eyes are so full of hope and longing and another emotion that can't be placed, something bigger than any of them realized at the time.

"Of course Peeta I'll be your boyfriend!" Both boys stare at each other not just because that was the words they were dreading the other would say but because they said it in sound unison like they were of one mind.

"Hooray!" His eyes are lit up with happiness and both boys egos swell up a bit knowing they caused it (and probably were the only one to cause it). "Well I have a lot to do because the Quarter Quell is coming up soon and my parents are away to the Capitol so I'll see you later!" He kisses both boys and both boys are out of the house and now glaring at each other.

"You know he likes me better." "No he likes me better." And with that starts an old age tradition of 'he likes me better than you' match but with the interference of nature they have to take their argument somewhere else as it starts to rain.

Neither boy know who or why they rain to Victors Village, maybe because Cato's dad and him live there or maybe it was because of the boy waiting there for them.

An eighteen year old male with brown hair that is perfect in its way it is styled, grey eyes, tall athletic body covered with leather and in one hand is an umbrella and in the other he is tossing a coin of some sort that shines but looks extremely old. Gale hisses at the boy because he recognizes him from school. Alrion Coustyl the grandson of the only other victor of District Twelve. What he knows about the boy is that he is bad trouble, sure the girls may love him but he is into gambling, taking people's hard earned cash when he has enough already. Maybe it's the fact you might actually win something but you almost always lose something more. He smiles his eyes sizing both of them up and the strangest thing happens, he gives them the umbrella and pats them on the back and runs off somewhere. Now you see Alrion was leaner then Gale and Cato as both of them have a lot of muscles and are both broad shouldered so you can imagine that this small black umbrella can barely hold both of them under it without their other half to get soaked and to make matters worse both of them are pushing each other.

By the time they do make it to Cato's house both of them are soaked completely and race up stairs to get changed and warm.

_This isn't such a bad house, _I thought as I change into the clothes I 'borrowed' from Cato and was pretty surprised that it fit me and soon I am warm and dry and sitting on a leather couch with a roaring fireplace can this get any weirder?

"So you must be the infamous Gale my son has told me about." I jump half-way across the room completely startled and pretty much scream doing it and Cato is there just laughing his ass off. I stare at the man who must be Cato's father, that or his twin because they look so much alike but they have different eyes with one brown the other blue. Once my heart is back to normal I turn to speak to him but he is already gone but then, "Cato did you use all my sugar?" I jump again as he appears behind me and Cato is laughing as he is rolling. His eyebrows rise up but then he goes to find his sugar and I climb back onto the couch and I remember that not only is he the Head Peacekeeper but he is a victor from District Two and he probably used his stealth to sneak up on people and kill them while there not looking. I don't remember his game but I do know that he is thirty-six and rich. "Oh don't worry I found it, good-bye." He walks away stirring his tea and Cato is there with his smug ass grin and I throw a pillow at him and his face changes funny so I do it again and laugh as I see a feather up his noise and he sneezes blowing him off the chair and on to the floor and I laugh at him this time. He launches himself at me and I am prepared to take him on as we wrestle on the floor knocking things over including a very sexy Peeta Mellark landing right on top of them soaking wet and panting heavily.

Now maybe this wasn't such a bad idea but it sure as hell was the sexiest one. I am kissing him heavily drinking in his taste while Cato is taking off his and Peeta's clothes and soon he is biting all over him and he is moaning his name. This makes me undress even faster and I am marking him on the right while Cato's is on the left and he is smiling as we both carry him upstairs to what I presume to be Cato's bedroom and I must say it is a hell lot of better than mine! Not that I would admit it anyway…

I slowly start stroking him as he is me and as I start fingering his tip Cato pushes his rod deep into him and starts thrusting away making him moan his name over and over again. So I take Peeta's cock into my mouth and start sucking. "Don't stop." He says in a raspy voice covered over with lust and need.

He pulls me up and we start passionately making out while both of us rub each other's dicks raw. He is moaning both of names as he cums over both of us and I on him and Cato inside of him and we are all panting there in the after mess of Peeta and mine love making (I refuse to acknowledge that Cato was a part of anything that makes Peeta feel good) and he says, "Okay ready for round two?"

Phoenix: No more smut and yes this is a short lemon but it was just filler and the title for the chapter had nothing to do with the story just like Twilight!

Reldo: Ah, don't compare your writing to Twilight it's not that bad!

Phoenix: Your right! Nothing is that bad! Tell me what you think, ask questions but NO SPOILERS! Review and I give you a giant chocolate Yoshi egg. Review, Yoshi!


End file.
